My Daughter
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome left Sesshoumaru with their one year old child a day before he himself was frozen by Naraku that was 16 years ago, Sesshoumaru has somehow been set free and is determined to find his mate and child before any harm comes to them. But in Sesshoumaru'
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome left Sesshoumaru with their one year old child a day before he himself was frozen by Naraku that was 16 years ago, Sesshoumaru has somehow been set free and is determined to find his mate and child before any harm comes to them. But in Sesshoumaru's mind Naraku is not the threat, then who is?

**My Daughter**

For the past 16 years Kagome has been following Inuyasha and the gang, she used to live with Sesshoumaru and they had a child together, that child is now 16 years old and is somehow a full fledged demoness. Her name is Jade and she has long straight place hair that reaches the small of her back, amber eyes and markings like her father's, pale skin and red rose lips like her mother; she possesses both miko and youkai powers but can not use her youkai well as the only youkai who can teach her is Inuyasha and that just says it all. They were all travelling the Western Lands seeking the last shard of the Shikon no Tama, they had been travelling all day and everybody besides Jade and Inuyasha were beginning to tire "Inuyasha we need to rest" Sango said

"Oh just ride Kirara, we can't keep stopping because you lot are a bunch of weak humans"

"Uncle don't talk about them like that!" Jade snapped "There's nothing wrong with being human"

"Shut up kid" Inuyasha snorted "You have a mouth like your god damn father"

"It's better than having a mouth like yours" She spat back "I bet he's a better youkai than you"

"You think an ice Prince is better than me? Kid you've lost it"

"Whatever"

"Both of you grow up" Kagome huffed "Jade act like a lady, behave and Inuyasha stop arguing with a teenager" They then made a fire and set up camp much to Inuyasha's displeasure, Kagome started cooking a rabbit Miroku had caught, Sango and Shippo were playing with Kirara and Inuyasha was secretly watching Jade from his tree _'This is so wrong' _Inuyasha thought _'The kid's my niece but her scent is so intoxicating, she's so beautiful and I'm always aroused when she's in heat' _He shook the thought's from his head when she stood and smelled the air

"This place smells familiar" She then drew her sword from her waist "A strong demonic aura is coming this way" Inuyasha landed beside and drew Tetsusaiga

"She's right" He knew who it was and was intending on killing him, a two headed dragon landed in front of them with a human girl and an imp on top of it

"Jaken, AhUn" Kagome gasped "If they are here then..." Inuyasha growled

"He's here, Jade stay back" Suddenly a white orb appeared and dissipated to reveal the Prince of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru "Feh Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Jade looked at his face and gasped

"Inuyasha he has the same markings as me" Sesshoumaru glanced at her, Kagome and then back at Inuyasha

"I won't ask again Sesshoumaru"

"I don't have to talk to you half breed" Sesshoumaru glared as he unsheathed his sword "But if you wish your death then I'll do the honours" He smirked

"I'd like to see you try, WINDSCAR" The blast was knocked back

"I will not fall to your petty attacks Inuyasha, Dragon strike" Inuyasha then went flying back into the trees. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome "You have some explaining to do Kagome"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Sesshoumaru" She then walked forward and grasped Jade's arm "Behind me"

"No offence mom but I think I do the protecting" Jade said as she stood beside her mother, suddenly Sesshoumaru's whip flew out, grasped Kagome's wrist and pulled her to him "MOM" Sesshoumaru leaned into her ear and whispered

"Meet me at the hot springs tonight mate"

"I'm not your mate" She growled quietly

"That's not what your scent says"

"EMERALD BLAST" Sesshoumaru saw the blast come towards them, he dodged the attack and landed to see Jade growling at him "Release my mother"

"You almost killed your mother"

"It would purify you and it would leave her be, now release her"

"Jade it's fine" Kagome reassured "Don't worry"

"I'll stop worrying when he releases you, now release her youkai or I'll purify your ass"

"Don't speak so foul" He then turned to Kagome "I thought you'd at least teach our daughter some manners"

"She's been around Inuyasha too long, so what? He's more a father to her than you are" Kagome snapped

"He's my father?" Jade gapped "You told me my father was dead"

"No Jade I told you your father was dead to me" Sesshoumaru released Kagome with a growl

"Meet me here tonight or I'll kill your lover" He then turned to AhUn "Fly" They then disappeared into the night

"Lover?" Kagome questioned "He's an idiot" Inuyasha ran back

"Are you ok?" Kagome nodded

"So he's my father" Jade mused to herself "He flies too, I wonder if I can fly"

"Kagome do you want to leave?"

"No, he'll leave us eventually"

"He won't, we've got his bloody kid"

"If he cared about Jade he would have been right behind me when I left with her, it's been 16 years since I last saw him so he's after something" It was now dark and everyone was asleep, Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and headed towards the springs. When she arrived she wasn't surprised to find Sesshoumaru there, Jade had heard Kagome leave so she followed. "So what do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked

"To see my mate and daughter"

"After 16 years? Oh that's rich. Why now and not when she was a growing baby?"

"The day you left Naraku placed my palace under a spell, Jaken and AhUn weren't at the palace at the time so they weren't affected. Myself and the rest of the palace were turned to ice, 16 years later for some reason I was able to break free so I came in search of you"

"Where's Rin?"

"Still under the spell" He sighed "I'm actually glad you left now, I couldn't bear to see you or our daughter like I see Rin everyday" Kagome felt slightly sorry for him

"You can't expect me to go back into your arms, and what do you mean kill my lover?"

"Inuyasha"

"Get off I don't love Inuyasha"

"Well when you said that he's a better father than me I just assumed" He said unemotionally "The girl looks like you"

"Her name's Jade, Sesshoumaru"

"And whose last name has she taken?"

"I gave her the choice...she took yours" Kagome sighed and sat on a rock "She wanted something of her father's"

"Are you going to let me see her now?" Sesshoumaru then sensed Jade's presence

"I'll ask her what she wants" She then stood and dusted herself off "When I know I'll find you" She then went back to the camp, Sesshoumaru had his back from where Jade hid as he spoke

"You didn't believe that I couldn't sense your presence child?" He turned to face where she was hiding "I won't hurt you, come here" Jade left the bushes and walked over to him "I see you inherited our family's royal markings"

"Yes" She then looked into his eyes "What's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Your parents called you a killing perfection?"

"Yes your grandparents did"

"Cool" She shrugged "You said your palace to my mom, are you a king or something?"

"A Prince so that makes you an uncrowned princess"

"Really?" She smiled. She then looked down at what she was wearing which was a blue fighting kimono that Sango had gotten for her "I don't think I'm exactly princess material"

"You have the beauty of one Jade" _'He knows my name' _She smiled

"Whose Naraku?"

"A hanyou you should stay well away from"

"A hanyou is made from a human and a youkai, I was made like that but I came out as a full fledged youkai"

"Your mother is a miko which makes her strong enough to produce full fledged pups"

"Pups?"

"I am inuyoukai it is normal for me to call a baby a pup as well as you should"

"I have been surrounded by humans most of my life remember" She smirked "Why did my mother take me away from you? She said you had a fight"

"Your mother lost her love for me even though she has a mating mark"

"Oh Inuyasha said when youkai mate it means for life" Jade said proudly "See Inuyasha isn't completely useless" Sesshoumaru smirked at this

"He is at most times though" She looked at his wrists and saw something purple, she took his hand and pushed up his sleeve to reveal to magenta stripes, she pushed up her sleeve and found none on there. Sesshoumaru went on his knees in front of her and took her hand "I had the marks on my wrists, waist and ankles when I was crowned; if your mother let me I'd take you home and would crown you myself" Jade then sat on one of his knees and wrapped her arms around his waist

"I'd like that...dad" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek

"If you ever want to see my or anything just call me" He then reached into his kimono and pulled out a Jade heart-shaped necklace, he placed it around her neck and embraced her once again "If you're ever in distress this will tell me and I will come straight to your aid" He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him "I think you better get back to your mother, she'll be worried if she finds you gone. If you want me whisper to the necklace"

"Ok" He then released her and they stood "Goodnight dad" She hugged him once again and ran back to camp, when she arrived back Inuyasha sat there growling at her

"Why do you have Sesshoumaru's scent on you? He didn't...touch you did he?"

"NO" Jade snapped "We shared a daddy daughter moment thank you very much" She huffed and slipped into her mother's unconscious embrace "Inuyasha you can be a pervert sometimes" She felt Kagome's arms tighten around her and sleep took over her, when Inuyasha was sure everyone was asleep again he walked by Jade's sleeping form and brushed the bangs from her eyes. He saw the necklace on her neck and lifted it, Sesshoumaru's scent was covered in it

"Why did he give her this?" He asked himself, he shrugged and caressed Jade's head "Oh what I'd give to have you" She began to stir so he jumped back into his tree. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was at his camp and saw the whole thing through his own pendant, he growled and clenched his fist _'How dare that halfbreed touch my daughter and it's sick to think he likes her like that. Don't worry Jade I won't let him harm you' _Sesshoumaru thought angrily _'Perhaps I'll pay them a visit tomorrow' _He then closed his eyes and let a light sleep take over him.

The next morning Jade woke on Inuyasha's back, she thought she felt like she was having a bumpy ride

"Inuyasha why are you carrying me?"

"Because I didn't want to wait around all morning until you got up" He huffed "You can be so lazy" He then heard her necklace moving around on her neck "Who gave you that necklace?"

"My Dad" She beamed "Umm Inuyasha can you put me down now" He let her slide down his back slowly, as soon as she got off him he began to growl "What's wrong?"

"We have a visitor"

"Is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked

"No it's..." Before he could finish Kouga appeared

"Hello Kagome" He took Kagome's hands and kissed them "I haven't seen you for years, last I heard you were mated to Prince Sesshoumaru"

"We broke up" Kagome smiled "Just after we had our daughter" She then released Kouga and pulled her daughter in front of her "This is Jade, she's 16 years old" Kouga then took Jade's hands and kissed them

"Hello Jade" He smiled flirtatiously which angered Inuyasha "You're just as beautiful as your mother"

"Thank you" Jade blushed. That was until Inuyasha pulled her to him by her waist – only a mate would do that with his mate, this did not go unnoticed by Kouga

"Don't touch her you mangy wolf" Inuyasha growled. Kagome then pulled Jade to her

"Inuyasha...Sit boy" I guess you know what happened then "It is my place to tell Kouga not to touch her but I trust him enough to let him"

"I'd be careful if I were you Kagome" Kouga said seriously "That mutt doesn't look at your daughter as a niece, no more as a mate"

"Impossible" Jade snapped "He's my uncle"

"Then why did he just grab you by the waist?"

"Well...because..."

"Because" Inuyasha started as he got out of the ground "You had her hands so I couldn't grab her anywhere else"

"Whatever" Kouga then kissed Kagome's hand and Jade's cheek "I'm not related to you so I can dream about you" He winked, she blushed with a smirk

"I bet you will"

"See you gorgeous" He then ran off, Jade looked at her mother and grinned

"He's cute"

"You're too young" Kagome scolded "He's centuries older than you, let's keep moving guys" Jade huffed and followed. As they travelled some more Jade couldn't help but notice Inuyasha watching her from the corner of her eye, what Kouga had told her earlier really scared her so she was a bit on edge. She sighed which Kagome noticed "Are you alright love?" She nodded "What's wrong?"

"Mom umm...I went to see dad last night"

"I guessed" She said as she lifted the necklace

"He told me I was a Princess but I was uncrowned, he said he would crown me if it was alright with you" Kagome looked down at her

"So I'm guessing you want permission to have it done?"

"Well maybe later but I'd like to spend some time with him first, I felt so loved and happy in his arms last night, I felt exactly like I feel when you hold me" Kagome smiled and kissed her cheek

"If you want to see him I won't stop you"

"Thanks mom" She then turned to Sango and unsheathed her sword "Auntie Sango, do you want to spar?" She turned to her niece/god daughter and smiled

"When we set up camp tonight"

"Ok, can I ride on Kirara for a while. You know how I love to fly"

"Of course sweety"

"Thank you" Miroku then walked over to Jade and lifted her up

"I'll help you" He placed her on the cat youkai and placed his hand on her back

"Umm thanks Miroku" His hand then slipped down to her butt "PERVERT" She slapped him as did Sango

"Miroku she is 16 years old for gods sake" Sango snapped

"Yes we should get her married fast" He then kneeled and took her hand "Jade will you bear my children"

"Miroku you know this necklace my father gave me" He nodded "He gave it to me for my protection against perverts like you, he sees everything I do and what others do around me" When Inuyasha heard this he gulped slightly

"HUH" He released Jade and stood "I was...of course only joking"

"How dare he give you something like that" Inuyasha growled "He thinks that Kagome's and my protection isn't enough"

"No it's not like that, he said if I ever wanted him I would just have to call him" Jade really didn't want to argue any more "Come on Kirara let's have some fresh air up in the sky" A 20 year old Shippo walked up beside Sango

"She's such a free spirit"

"Awe Shippo" Sango giggled "Are you falling for Jade?"

"What no" Shippo blushed. Meanwhile Jade flew through the air with Kirara happily, she had flown out of sight but knew she would be safe with Kirara. Suddenly a purple ball of energy flew towards them and hit Kirara causing her to fall from the sky, Jade would have fallen too if she wasn't being held by someone

"KIRARA" She turned to her captive and growled "Who are you?"

"My sweet my name is Naraku, be my bride" Jade gasped and struggled to get free "If you do that you will fall to your death"

"Let my go" She screamed. Inuyasha and the gang overheard the screaming and went in the direction of her screams, they found Kirara unconscious on the way "Get your filthy hands off me" She was so afraid, she remembered what everyone had told her about him "DAD" She screamed. Suddenly a golden whip flew through the air, hitting Naraku causing him to release the teenager "NO" She began to fall through the sky, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ground until she felt herself being lifted into two strong arms. She opened her eyes to find herself sitting bridal style in her father's arms "Dad you came" He didn't answer but glared at Naraku

"Naraku you will die for what you did to my palace and touching my daughter"

"Feh I'd like to see you try" He then sent another purple ball of energy towards them

"Ah" Jade clung to her father as he dodged the attack and unsheathed his sword

"DRAGON STRIKE" His attack hit Naraku causing him to go flying back, he growled as he held a chest wound

"You wait Prince Sesshoumaru, I'll freeze your mate just like I did to your kingdom" He then disappeared

"Pathetic" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes softened when he looked into his daughter's "Are you injured?"

"I don't think so" She lied. When Naraku had held her earlier he had sliced her hip when he released her

"Then why can I smell your blood?" He asked as he landed by hers and his group

"It's just a scratch, I don't think it's deep" Sesshoumaru went on his knees and placed Jade on his lap, she lifted her top and her wound was indeed deep "Ok so it is deep" Kagome kneeled beside them

"Oh my god, Jade are you ok baby" She held her daughter's face "I should have known Naraku would be after you"

"It's fine mom" Jade reassured "Dad saved me before Naraku took me away to be his bride, heh and I thought Miroku was a pervert" She mused

"What are you like?" Kagome smiled "I have no bandages to heal that and I can't use my powers to heal you, your youkai will be purified"

"I'll be fine honestly" She tried to move but Sesshoumaru held her firmly

"You will get infected" Sesshoumaru said as he placed his hand over her wound "I can heal it" His hand then glowed gold, when the light disappeared her wound did to

"Wow thanks dad" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Kagome saw the surprised look on her face and smirked evilly

"You'll have to get used to that Sesshoumaru, she is your daughter after all" Sesshoumaru smirked back at Kagome and wrapped his arms around Jade

"I think I have already" He then slipped one hand under her legs and the other around her back, he stood with her in his arms "You will still feel the pain even if the wound has gone"

"Great" Jade said sarcastically

"She's just like you Kagome"

"She can be like you too Sesshoumaru, especially with how stubborn she is" He let a small smile show

"Milord it's starting to rain" Jaken squawked. Sesshoumaru's smile faded as he looked up to the sky

"We need to get Jade out of the rain, there's a cave near by" Sesshoumaru said

"Take us there" Kagome said seriously as she looked up to the rain "I think this isn't a mere storm"

"I agree"

"Come on guys" Kagome said. Sango lifted Kirara and followed along with Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha. Soon they were outside the cave that had to be flown up to "Is Kirara well enough to fly?"

"Yes she's just come around" Sango smiled "Don't forget only three can ride Kirara, Inuyasha can easily jump up there but there's four of us"

"I'll fly Kagome up" Sesshoumaru said as she looked wearily at her "I'm not exactly going to hurt you am I"

"Fine" Kirara flew up first with Sango, Miroku and Shippo with Inuyasha following behind them, Jaken then flew up on AhUn

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru indexed his hand out to her, she took it and walked over to him. Jade was now resting on his hip (Good thing she's small and he's tall) so Sesshoumaru was able to wrap his arm around Kagome's waist and pull her to him "Kagome you may want to hold on to me" She wrapped her arms around his neck and flew up, when they landed he set Kagome down and she released his neck without another word. Sesshoumaru held Jade bridal style again and turned to Jaken "Jaken go find firewood and food" Jaken bowed and flew off on AhUn

"Dad who is that imp?"

"He's a bloody ass" Kagome said as she sat down "He thinks he's better than me because I'm human and he's youkai"

"Feh you call that thing youkai" Jade snorted "He just looks like a deformed frog" Kagome laughed at her daughter's comment as Sesshoumaru set her down beside her

"Thanks for this Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled

"Naraku is trying to kill you and take our daughter, it's not like I will stand idly by and let my mate get killed" He then stood, turned his back and looked out the cave "I will go scout the area for any dangers" He then left. Jade turned to her mother with a look of awe

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked

"Awe dad still loves you" Jade beamed "Do you still love him mom?"

"Jade your father marked me" She said as she showed her the crescent moon mating mark on her neck "I am bound to love him for the rest of my life"

"Then why did you leave him?"

"Because he wasn't showing us any of the love we deserved, he put his precious kingdom before us" Kagome huffed

"And you call me childish" Jade sighed "If he asked you to go back to him would you?"

"I...don't know Jade" She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, Jade then remembered that her necklace showed her father everything

"Uh oh" Her mother looked at her confused, she pointed to the necklace and Kagome mentally slapped herself

"Damn it"

"Honestly I forgot about it" Jade said defending herself "I wouldn't humiliate you purposely well unless I was really bored" Soon Sesshoumaru and Jaken returned and everybody ate, drunk and was warm. Sesshoumaru sat the other side of Jade that was by the entrance of the cave "Dad?" She whispered quiet enough so that her mother couldn't hear her, he looked at her and waited for her to continue "You didn't happen to hear mom's little confession earlier did you?"

"What that she still loved me?"

"Damn it" Jade cursed

"Didn't your mother say that too" He smirked. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders causing her to cuddle to his side "Don't worry Jade, I won't use it against her" Kagome saw how Sesshoumaru embraced their daughter and smiled, at least he was a good dad. It had been a few more hours and everyone besides Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were asleep, Sesshoumaru looked over to Inuyasha and glared at him "Inuyasha if I overhear you whisper your love to my daughter again I'll kill you"

"I meant that as in I wish she was my daughter" Inuyasha said quickly, trying to save himself

"Your scent tells me otherwise" Sesshoumaru growled

"Yeah whatever"

"I mean it Inuyasha, if you touch her in the wrong way I'll kill you" Jade had awoken from the growling and listened to the bickering "If I smell your arousal around her it will result in your head in the ground"

"Look Sesshoumaru Jade is my niece, like Kagome said I'm more a father to her than you'll ever be"

"Really? Then why is the person she's cuddling too me?"

"Yeah she is now but wait until she sees the arrogant ass you really are"

"We have both changed since we met Kagome Inuyasha, good on my part but I think it is bad for you. You seem obsessed with possession over her"

"I just don't want her to get hurt by you again" Inuyasha growled. Jade was having enough of this, they were brothers shouldn't they act like it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" She said as she stood and looked out the cave; the rain had stopped now so the sky was clear and simply beautiful "I'd rather be out there than listen to you two fight over my mother and I"

"You have the freedom to go outside kid" Inuyasha snorted

"I meant into the sky Inuyasha, you know how much I'd like to fly"

"Yes I do, did you Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled at his brother and flexed his claws

"Inuyasha grow up" Jade rolled her eyes, Sesshoumaru put away his claws and smirked at her, she was just like Kagome "Daddy?" She said as she took his hand "Can you teach me to fly please?"

"Now?"

"No not now, tomorrow morning perhaps. Some youkai can't fly though"

"You're my daughter and every **full fledged **blooded youkai in the Taisho family can fly so you will master it easily"

"Why do I have the impression that the word easy is different to the way I use it?"

"Maybe because it is" He smirked "Now sleep or I won't teach you tomorrow" She jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Goodnight Dad" She whispered. Sleep took over her once again and she travelled into the land of dreams, eventually so did Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke to a big thump on his lap, he opened his eyes to find Jade sitting on him beaming "Come on dad get up, you said you'd show me how to fly" Kagome saw Sesshoumaru trying to annoy the fact that he was annoyed and stifled a laugh

"Jade don't annoy your father, you just woke him let him actually wake up properly" Kagome scolded "You've complain all the time that Inuyasha practically kicks you out of bed"

"Fine" Jade huffed as she folded her arms as she sat on his lap "Mom is Inuyasha asleep?" She nodded "Good I'm going to go pull his ears"

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything indecent to you" Sesshoumaru warned "If he does tell me"

"Ok" She smiled and ran off. Kagome kneeled by Sesshoumaru smirking

"What?"

"Awe you love her to bits don't you?" Kagome smiled "You're her big protecting dad" She said leaning closer to him

"And you're overprotective" He smirked leaning closer to her "I've missed those glassy orbs"

"I would have missed those amber ones but out daughter has a pair" Sango and Miroku were watching and were just waiting for them to kiss already, Sango smirked and pushed Kagome. Kagome slipped and fell onto Sesshoumaru with her lip smacking his. Jade looked up from teasing Inuyasha and gasped, Kagome quickly pulled away and blushed "Sorry Sesshoumaru I didn't mean to...I mean...Sango...I..." Before she could finish Sesshoumaru pulled her back into another kiss and wrapped his arms around her, Jade ran up to Sango and high-fived her

"Oh" They heard Inuyasha groan and quickly pulled away, Inuyasha then sat up shouting "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" There was all braids in it

"My bad" Jade smirked

"Get here kid" Inuyasha then got up and began to chase her, he pounced on her, pinned her to the ground and growled at her

"Oh I'm so scared" Jade giggled. Sesshoumaru did not like how Inuyasha was on his daughter

"You will be" Jade moved and pressed him accidentally which caused him to stifle a moan, Sesshoumaru suddenly smelt the scent of arousal and so did Jade, only she didn't know what it was

"What's that smell?"

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled "Get off her!" Inuyasha did so and pulled his niece to her feet "Outside now" Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru outside whilst Jade went and sat besides her mother

"What was that smell just now?" She thought out loud

"It was the smell of..." Shippo began but Kagome cut him off with a glare "Nothing"

"What are you hiding mom?" Jade asked "You can tell me I'm not a child any more"

"I know love but if I tell you, you will be weary" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her "I only want to protect you"

"Fine I won't bring it up" '_To you' _She smirked "So I saw you and Dad kiss, does this mean you two are...?"

"I'm not sure to be honest"

"But do you?"

"I guess" She smiled "Come on guys let's pack up ready to go" By the time everyone was packed up Sesshoumaru returned "Sesshoumaru where's Inuyasha?" Just as she asked that Inuyasha crawled in behind him holding his stomach

"Wow" Jade gapped "Umm dad why did you beat him?"

"I'll explain later" He then turned to Kagome "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes but where are we going?"

"My palace, it is the safest place"

"Walk or fly?" Kagome asked

"It will be faster and safer if we fly"

"Hang on" Inuyasha stepped in "How come you're suddenly the boss?"

"Because I know how to protect everyone unlike you" He then then to Jade "You said you wanted to learn how to fly, now is the time"

"Oh Sesshoumaru be careful with her" Kagome pleaded "She doesn't know how to fly"

"I know, I'll help Jade fly and you can watch on my youkai cloud with me Kagome blushed and nodded

"Let's go people" Jade smiled "Where's Inuyasha going to go?"

"He can ride on AhUn with Jaken for now" Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped his arm around her and beckoned his arm out to Kagome "Are you coming?" Kagome nodded as he pulled her close to him, suddenly a youkai cloud appeared beneath them and they took off into the sky with everyone following. One in the sky Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome but released Jade "Just bring your aura around you and hold the desire to fly, it's simple"

"If you're sure"

"Sesshoumaru I hope you know what you're doing" Kagome warned "If anything happens to her I'll purify you"

"You wouldn't" He smirked "Go on Jade" Jade did as he said and dived off the cloud, Kagome saw her go down and began to panic "She's fine mate"

"WOO" Jade screamed as she flew up into the air "This is so cool" She was beginning to go to high in the air

"Jade do not go that far up, stay at my height" Jade nodded and flew back down, she landed on the cloud and grinned

"I'm tired already" She joked "How do you do this cloud thing?"

"Just be satisfied with your flying for now pup"

"Hey you said pup means baby, I'm not a baby" He smirked and pushed her off the edge, she screamed in surprise but managed to keep her flying intact

"You're younger than me so I will call you pup" Sesshoumaru stated "All Inuyoukai do it"

"Oh I see" She then flew into the sky

"Oh" Kagome didn't like Jade dipping through the sky "Sesshoumaru call her back, I don't want her flying too far"

"She's a big girl Kagome and I will get to her in a mere second if anything happens"

"Sure of yourself as always" Kagome smirked "I didn't appreciate that kiss this morning" Sesshoumaru pulled her to him so that they were looking into each other's eyes

"I think you did" He slid his hands to rest on her hips "And I don't think you'd mind if I kissed you know"

"You're right I wouldn't" He caught her lip with his and kissed her like he had 16 years ago, she ground herself against him which caused him to groan slightly "I still know how to get you excited"

"Leave it for the bedroom mate, I don't want Jade to smell our arousal" She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once again, Jade flew back and halted immediately

"Sorry" She gasped "I'll just go" Sesshoumaru grinned and grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her to sit on the cloud

"Stay here now, do not tire yourself"

"Just once more around the sky please?" He gave her a nod and she beamed "Thank you" She flew beside Inuyasha, Jaken and AhUn "Hey Inuyasha"

"Hey kid" Jade looked at Jaken who was watching her from the corner of his eye

"Hello" She smiled to him "I'm sorry I don't know your name, I'm Jade" Jaken couldn't believe this girl was treating him as his equal, she was his Prince's daughter of course she should treat him lowly but here she was showing kindness, he faced her full and bowed

"I am Jaken my Princess"

"Princess? Oh yeah I forgot Daddy was a Prince" She giggled "How long have you known my father Jaken?"

"Since he was born" He smiled slightly, well she guessed it was a smile

"I know it's wrong to ask an elder this but how old are you?" Sesshoumaru overheard the conversation and smirked

"Oh you ask me what you wish milady, I am only a servant. I 1700 years old"

"Wow how long do youkai live for?"

"For eternity unless they are killed"

"So I will never die and will still look young?" He nodded. Jade then turned to her parents "But that means..." She looked down at her mother "You'll age normally but dad will still look 20 odd when you die" She felt sadness hit her "You'll die in roughly 70 years" She gasped. Kagome shook her head and smiled

"Jade I'm your father's mate, I will as long as he will but if he dies I will die too"

"What if you die? Will daddy die too?"

"No because your father is youkai" Jade then folded her arms to her father

"Don't you go dying"

"Well I'll try" He smirked "Now back on the cloud and rest, you've been flying for an hour you don't want to over do it"

"Ok" She lay on the cloud and closed her eyes, Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat beside her and watched as sleep took over their daughter. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye as he smiled at his daughter, she was glad he knew his daughter and surprisingly glad. By sunset they had reached the Western Palace and was surprised that it wasn't ice

"I thought you said the palace was turned to ice?" Kagome asked

"It was but when I awoke the palace returned to its normal state but everybody else still remain frozen" He pulled his now awake daughter to him "Kagome pass me your scarf, I don't want her to see the victims inside" Kagome nodded and pulled the scarf away from her school uniform and passed it to Sesshoumaru, he tied it around Jade's eyes and lifted her bridal style "Kagome I doubt the palace will look as you remembered it" They then entered the palace. They walked past Sesshoumaru's now frozen head guard Monomaru which made Kagome gasp

"Oh my god"

"What?" Jade asked

"Sesshoumaru just let her see" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru removed the scarf and let it hang loosely around her neck, when she saw what her mother saw she gasped too

"Why would Naraku do this?"

"That's the question everyone asks" Kagome whispered. She then turned to Sesshoumaru "Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru put Jade down and took Kagome's hand

"This way. Jade stay here a moment" He then took Kagome up the stairs and to Rin's room "Kagome I must warn you, it is frightening"

"It scared you?"

"Yes" He whispered. He opened the door and walked in, the room was filled with ice "For some reason this is the only room of the palace that is still frozen" They walked to the bed in the middle of the room where a sheet was over a body "Are you ready Kagome?" She nodded. Sesshoumaru pulled back the sheet to reveal their adopted daughter, her body was dead white, her lips blue and her eyes closed with traces of ice on her beautiful long eyelashes

"NO" Kagome screamed. Everybody downstairs heard and gulped "My beautiful girl" Kagome cried. She traced her hand across the infant's frozen cheeks and down to her neck, she put pressure on her neck and closed her eyes. When she felt pulsing her eyes snapped open "Sesshoumaru, Rin is alive?"

"Yes her body is frozen so her youth was preserved, that I am grateful for. If she grew in this state she would have lost her childhood" Kagome nodded and fell into Sesshoumaru's arms crying "I'm sorry you saw this Kagome" Sesshoumaru was about to pull the sheet back over his child when Kagome stopped him

"Don't Sessh, leave her like this" Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted her bridal style as she buried her head into the crook of his neck and sobbed. He carried her out of the room and closed the door behind him, he then carried her downstairs and to the gang

"Mom?" Jade asked "Why did you scream just now?" Sesshoumaru put Kagome down who then grabbed Jade and wrapped her arms around her

"I won't let you share the same fate love, I promise" She held her daughter close "Sesshoumaru, Naraku needs to be killed now" She then released Jade and gave her a sad smile "Are you ok love?"

"Are you?" Jade asked "You scared me"

"I'm sorry" Sesshoumaru then turned to everyone

"You are free to go wherever you wish except Rin's bedroom" Everyone nodded and understood. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome "You are obviously aloud" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as she closed her eyes, he leaned his head down and whispered into her ear "Don't forget Kagome this is your home"

"No...our home" She whispered. She looked up at him and kissed his lips tenderly, Jade blushed and looked away

"Umm guys how about we go do something?" Jade asked as she grabbed everyone and walked away from her parents. When Sesshoumaru and Kagome parted they looked at each other and grinned

"Sesshoumaru after all these years do you still feel for me?" Kagome asked

"I love as much as the first day I fell in love with you" He pecked her lips and smiled "Do you still hold feelings for me mate?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you" She wouldn't repeat what Sesshoumaru had just said to her as she didn't love him that much...yet "We just need to take our time that's all"

"I understand" He then took her hand "To the gardens?" She nodded and let him lead her to their destination.

Jade wandered through the palace going through every room except one that was locked, guessing it was her father's she continued down the corridor until she came upon a room that even the door of that room was frozen _'This is the room everyone is forbidden from' _

"I wonder" She reached out to the door and opened it "It's freezing" She yelped. She entered the room and left the door open just slightly, she wondered through the place looking at teddy bears cast aside on the floor, portraits on the wall frozen over and then she saw a bed in the middle of the room with a sheet over what looked like a body. She gripped the sheet gently in her hand and pulled it back slightly only to see the body's face "She's beautiful, so you're the girl who caused my mother to scream" She heard a creek behind her and turned, as she did this Rin's hand flew up and gripped her wrist. Jade screamed at the sudden movement and turned to look in lifeless brown orbs "W-who are you?"

"My name is Rin I am Prince Sesshoumaru's and Princess Kagome's adopted daughter, your life is in the way of what I want. Leave here and become Naraku's whilst I stay and be with my family"

"You were dead how could you do this?" She gasped trying to free herself of Rin's grasp

"Hmm girl if you checked my pulse it was clear I was alive" Jade knew this couldn't be the child she was staring at, the girl looked around 8 years old and is talking to intelligent for her age "Naraku is waiting for you child leave"

"I will not leave, who do you think you are?"

"I am merely a puppet being controlled by the very hanyou who wishes you, in so many words I am Naraku. You shall be mine but so that you do not tell of this meeting I shall freeze you and will release you when I see fit"

"No let me go...ah" Ice began to swarm up her feet and began to reach her waist "I can't feel my legs!" She gasped. The ice kept travelling and travelling until...

**Well this is one very long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder what will Jade's fate will be? Shall I kill her or save her? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Please read and review, it will be greatly appreciated**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"No let me go...ah" Ice began to swarm up her feet and began to reach her waist "I can't feel my legs!" She gasped. The ice kept travelling and travelling until...

Sesshoumaru dived into the room and pulled Jade from the ice, the blast was extreme, it knocked Jade into Sesshoumaru who then fell to the floor. Rin/Naraku stood and approached them "Stay behind me" Jade did so and Sesshoumaru waited for Rin to approach him

"Prince Sesshoumaru save me" She cried "Take my hand please"

"Don't she'll turn you to ice"

"Don't listen to her...Daddy" Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her wrists

"Naraku release her immediately"

"Hmm caught on have we?" Rin/Naraku smirked "I guess this just won't be much fun now, bye" Rin's eyes then closed and she went limp, Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms and lay the 8 year old upon the bed

"Dad?" Jade asked as she neared "She's your daughter?"

"No Jade, she's my adopted daughter" He caressed Rin's cheek "She should be 24 by now but no, Naraku had to freeze her"

"She's very beautiful" Jade commented "Even if she did try to kill me" Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and pulled his daughter into his lap, he kissed her forehead and held her to him

"You would have loved her"

"She looks like someone I could talk to, it's sick to think that Naraku would try to manipulate me through her" A thought then hit her "He could attack us if he wanted to, he's frozen everyone here. One click of his hands and we're goners"

"I won't let him touch you Jade and I will definitely make sure you don't become his bride, I will see to it when it is time for you to mate you will have a wealthy, caring mate who you love"

"Thanks dad" She snuggled close to her father "I'm sorry I came in here without your permission"

"I should have known, your mother was never the obedient type" He then pushed her of his lap and took her hand "Come you must be hungry" They then walked downstairs and met everyone outside the dining room, Jade saw a frozen youkai female servant and sighed

"Poor girl" She touched the frozen corpse and gasped when it began to melt, the body collapsed to the floor and began to breathe

"Yuri?" Sesshoumaru kneeled beside her and pulled her up into a sitting position "I thought he only kept Rin alive"

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Yuri gasped "I am glad to see you well, your father wouldn't forgive me if any harm came to you young Prince" She then looked up at Kagome and frowned "Princess Kagome how is it that you have seemed to age whereas my Prince hasn't, I know you are human and he's youkai but it hasn't been that long since our concealment has it?" Kagome kneeled beside her and sighed

"Its been 16 years since you were frozen by Naraku" She then turned to Sesshoumaru "It's funny though, you were sealed for 16 years and kept your youth and you still manage to remain older than me. Too bad I look older though" Sesshoumaru smirked and pecked her lips

"You don't look older than me, my blood runs through your veins which gives you a life span of a youkai" He then frowned "What my question is how did Jade managed to revive Yuri with her touch?"

"It is a puzzle alright"

"Do you want me to go revive everyone else?" She asked

"Yes, demon slayer go with her" Sango then took Jade's hand and ran off "Yuri you may go rest"

"I should report to King Inutaisho first"

"He has not awoken yet" Sesshoumaru stated "Go rest for now" She bowed and let Kagome take her to her room. About a half an hour later Jade returned smiling with Sango and everybody in the palace had awoken "Jade come with me a moment, there's someone else I'd like you to wake"

"I don't think I will be able to wake Rin, Naraku has taken over her body"

"I am not talking about Rin" He said as he took her hand and brought her upstairs "I want you to wake your grandfather"

"My grandfather?" She gasped

"Yes" They came to two big oak doors that Sesshoumaru pushed open with ease, they entered the chambers and came upon the only thing that was frozen there...King Inutaisho "His name is Inutaisho, he is the ruler of Japan" Jade looked at his features and gasped

"You two look so much alike"

"I know" She touched his body which instantly melted and began to flow with warm blood once again "Father?" Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed and touched his father's cheek. Inutaisho amber eyes shot open and he groaned as he moved slightly

"Pup why am I freezing? Oh yeah I remember" He groaned "I'll kill that hanyou" He looked at Sesshoumaru to Jade "Her scent is the same as yours" He stated

"We were sealed for 16 years father, Naraku for some reason freed me and I went to find Kagome and my daughter" He then pulled Jade closer by her hand "This is my daughter Jade, she 16 years old" Inutaisho sat up gently and looked into Jade's amber eyes

"I thought you'd be a beauty" He smiled as he took her chin "I'm lucky to have such a beautiful granddaughter" Jade went on her knees beside the bed and bowed her head

"You are too kind"

"Do not bow before me child we are family"

"True" Jade said as she rose her head "But my mother taught me to respect my elders"

"Hey I'm not that old" He joked "I am only of age to be your father since I was frozen, oh that's a thing Sesshoumaru you seem too young now to be a dad" He smirked "How old is Kagome now?"

"She's 32 years old now"

"Awe not my 16 year old" Inutaisho sighed "Well at least she'll still look 16" He then turned to Jade and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap "I bet you two look more like sisters than mother and daughter"

"It depends what mood she's in" Jade giggled. Sesshoumaru then turned to his father

"Father, Naraku is using Rin as his puppet so we cannot bring her back like Jade did with you..." Inutaisho interrupted him

"You brought me back young one?" He looked on in shock "My my you have your mother's skills"

"I have my dad's too, I can fly"

"Father" Sesshoumaru growled slightly annoyed with his father's change of subject

"Well the only thing you can do it to defeat Naraku"

"He will hide from us"

"Then we will trick him, but we need something he desires" As he said this Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone entered the bed chambers

"We do have something he desires" Inutaisho looked as his granddaughter to carry on "Me, he wants me to be his bride"

"Then I have the perfect idea" He grinned "Let Naraku take you and we will follow you by your scent to his lair, once there you can use your powers to purify him and we will come to assist you just in case anything goes wrong, only then will Rin be freed"

"Absolutely not!" Kagome snapped "I am not going to put my daughter into Naraku's hands willingly"

"It is the only way to save Rin Kagome" Inutaisho said

"Inutaisho if Sesshoumaru was Jade's age you wouldn't let him go fight Takemaru would you?"

"Actually I would Takemaru was a human and Sesshoumaru is strong enough to look after himself"

"But Jade isn't" Kagome snapped "She hasn't been taught to fight properly and Naraku is a hanyou, I will not let her walk to the end of her life"

"Kagome's right father" Sesshoumaru said "I've only now met my daughter and I refuse to lose her"

"Mom Dad I can do this, Inuyasha has taught me the basics..." Sesshoumaru interrupted her

"Jade what Inuyasha has taught you is nothing, he has taught you to fight like a hanyou. You're stronger than that, you are a youkai I can teach you more than he can. Inuyasha I doubt has taught you everything he knows, he cannot defeat Naraku with what he knows, I can but he always runs away before I have a chance"

"Then teach me how to defend myself" Jade said as she stood

"No there isn't time" Inutaisho said "Rin's life will decrease everyday and Naraku will be able to sense an improvement of your strength and will know it's a trap"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go defeat Naraku" Jade exclaimed

"Jade you will lose your life" Kagome whispered "I don't want to lose you"

"I'll be fine mom"

"You're not protected"

"Sesshoumaru hand me Tenseiga" Inutaisho commanded, Sesshoumaru did as told and watched as his father changed the sword's appearance

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Jade slip this against your waist, if Naraku does something that scares you Tenseiga will react and will place a barrier around you. I changed its appearance as Naraku knows what the sword looks like" Jade took the sword from her grandfather and tied it to her waist

"Let's go get us a dark hanyou then" Kagome wrapped her arms around Jade and held her close "Mom?"

"Be safe Jade"

"I will" Sesshoumaru then kneeled in front of his daughter and lifted her necklace in his hand

"Remember this will also protect you and will let me see what is happening" Jade nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you dad"

"I love you too pup" He kissed her forehead and stood "Go and be careful. Also remember that the spell he cast here is most probably in a form of a necklace or something"

"No problem" She then ran out of the palace and flew into the air "NARAKU COME TO ME" Naraku appeared before her and smirked

"Princess Jade what a surprise" Jade flew towards him and took his hands

"Naraku I want to be your mate" Naraku looked at her suspiciously

"Why do you change your mind?"

"I do not want to be treated like a child like my family do, I know you will treat me properly and we will have such strong children" He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him

"Then we will not waste time, we shall have our children now"

"Take me to our home my love" Jade almost gagged at her own words, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "Promise to love me Naraku"

"I show my love in a very exotic way" He smirked. Jade saw the necklace around his neck and went to grab it when she felt that the coldness of it hurt "Oh do not touch that if you wish for pain my love"

"Ok" She nodded "You'll have to remove it, I may hurt myself when we have some intimate time together"

"I may or I'll laugh at your pain" He then lifted her bridal style and flew back to his palace

"Sesshoumaru let's go" Kagome said as she looked up from his pendant "We've seen the necklace we need to break it" Sesshoumaru lifted her and flew with everyone following...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade stayed as still as she possibly could in Naraku's arms, she was grossed out enough that he was touching her "We're almost there" He said

"Good" Jade said to him with a beam but deep down she was going to vomit, she was grateful that she masked her senses and scent from him. Her mother's miko abilities came in handy. When they arrived at Naraku's lair Naraku set Jade onto her feet and his followers Kagura and Kanna came out and greeted him

"Naraku you have brought back the Western Prince's daughter?" Kagura asked more than stated

"Yes Kagura she will be my mate, her name is Jade and your new lady"

"Princess actually" Jade corrected "I may not like my family but I like my title"

"Fine Princess then" Naraku smirked "And you're my little vixen"

"Naraku don't you think it's wrong to be with a girl who is generations younger than you? I mean you're old enough to be her father"

"Quiet Kagura" Naraku snapped. He then turned to Jade "Now my love I will mark you"

"Huh?" He then grabbed her shoulders and moved his head to the crook of her neck, he was about to bite her when he sensed a presence coming their way

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru's coming" As he turned to see Sesshoumaru flying his way Jade grabbed his necklace and cried out in pain as she pulled it from his neck, she dropped it to the floor and held her hand in pain "You wench" Naraku growled. He slap her across the face causing her to fall to the floor "You'll pay for that" As he was about to grab for her Sesshoumaru landed and punched him

"Don't touch her half breed" He then unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Jade "You'll pay for what you did to my people"

"Will I now?" Naraku smirked "You're lucky you came when you did, I almost marked your daughter" Sesshoumaru growled but kept his level of calmness, he knew Naraku was trying to anger him into fighting blindly

"Even if you did mark her she wouldn't be yours I'd kill you before the mark was permanent" Sesshoumaru said, he then dived through the air and attacked Naraku. Inutaisho, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango fought with Kanna and Kagura whilst Inuyasha ran to Jade's side

"Are you alright Jade?"

"I'm fine" She whispered. He took her hand and licked the blood away "W-what are you doing?"

"Inuyoukai saliva heals wounds remember" She nodded and watched as he ripped some of his kimono sleeve and tied it around her wound "Where's the necklace?"

"By there" She then grabbed a rock and turned to find Sesshoumaru holding Naraku by the throat "Naraku I will restore the palace as my father kills you" She then smashed the necklace. A blue light flew from it and dived towards the western palace

"You may have succeeded in that but I refuse to die alone" Sesshoumaru ran Naraku through as the hanyou said this "Say goodbye to your daughter Sesshoumaru" He then threw a ball of fire her way that surrounded her and Inuyasha, it began to rise so that no youkai could pass it

"JADE" Kagome screamed. Naraku and his followers fell to the floor laughing as death took them. Kagome ran towards the fire but Inutaisho pulled her back "Let me go Inutaisho"

"Don't be foolish Kagome" He snapped. Sesshoumaru ran towards the fire and called to his family

"JADE INUYASHA? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha was struggling to breathe and Jade was the same, he had his robe of the fire rat around them as he held Jade close

"Stay awake Jade" He pleaded "Don't close your eyes"

"Inuyasha...I...can't..." She closed her eyes and fell unconscious

"NO" Inuyasha then unsheathed his sword and aimed it towards the fire "WIND SCAR" Kagome was in Sango's arms now when Inutaisho picked up the scent of Inuyasha's attack

"Sesshoumaru move!" Inutaisho grabbed his son and pulled him away from the blast. The smoke cleared to reveal no fire and Inuyasha holding Jade with his kimono wrapped around her small form

"Jade..." Sesshoumaru whispered in shock. He ran from his father, to Inuyasha and took his daughter from his arms "Jade open your eyes" He shook her but she didn't respond. Inutaisho walked up behind him and placed his hands one Sesshoumaru's shoulders, Kagome ran up to her mate and daughter and gasped as she kneeled beside them

"Sesshoumaru please tell me she's going to be ok"

"I wish I could" Suddenly Jade's eyes flattered opened as she groaned in pain

"Oh" She coughed and sat up so fast that she whimpered in pain "W-where's Naraku?"

"He's dead" Sesshoumaru smiled "You're safe" She nodded and sighed

"I'm really sore can we go home?" She almost pleaded

"Of course" He then lifted Jade and turned to Inuyasha "Thank you for saving her" Everybody then made their way home. When they arrived they saw an infant standing in the middle of the room with her back to them

"RIN" Kagome called whilst crying, the infant turned to her crying as well

"Kagome-mama" Rin ran into her embrace and wept "I felt so cold and alone"

"It's ok sweetie I'm here now" Kagome then lifted Rin and carried her to Sesshoumaru "We've got **all **of our family back now

"Yes we have" They shared a kiss as the girls looked at each other in curiosity...

Epilogue

Rin and Jade became close sisters

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had another child called Maru

Sango and Miroku married and had 7 children

Shippo joined a group of kitsunes but visits Kagome every year

Inuyasha is still madly in love with his niece and was terribly angered when she married

Inutaisho helped Miroku get over his perverted self

Jaken died from the stress of the children

THE END

**Hey well I hope you liked the story, I'm sorry it's not a very good ending but I ran out of ideas. I know it wasn't a very long chapter but I'll make it up to you with another one of my stories. If you want me to write one in particular just ask**

**Thanks**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
